


While Completely Unaware

by oftennot



Series: How Jester and Caleb Fell In Love [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Widojest Week, Widojest Week 2020, and it was supposed to be about widojest, everyone is oblivious, funny how that works out, honestly this is mainly beauyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftennot/pseuds/oftennot
Summary: Beau and Yasha are enjoying some downtime in the park when they spot Jester and Caleb doing the same.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: How Jester and Caleb Fell In Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816963
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	While Completely Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> Widojest Week 2020
> 
> Day Six: From the perspective of another Mighty Nein member

“Hey, are you seeing this?” Beau nudges Yasha in the side and nods her head in the direction she’s looking. 

“See what?” Yasha asks, raising her head from where it’s been bent over her bone harp. Beau asked if it was okay to keep her company while she practiced, and although the idea of having  _ Beau  _ watch her made her stomach twist up in knots, she agreed. The two of them found a bench in the park a little ways from the Xhorhaus and were sitting there, Beau reading a book while Yasha plucked hesitantly at the harp strings. It had been peaceful, if quiet, between them, until Beau spoke up just now. 

Yasha moves her gaze over to where the other woman is looking and her eyebrows raise as she spies their two friends, Caleb and Jester. They’re walking along a path that winds through the central area of the park, lined with bushes displaying blooming daturas and evening primroses and trees dripping with golden arcane lights. The pair walks slowly, leisurely, taking in the scenery—or rather, based on the way they’re preoccupied looking at each other rather than the vegetation, out of a want to prolong this moment. 

A smile grows on Yasha’s face and she chuckles softly. “It looks like they’re having a lovely time.”

“Do you think it’s a date?” Beau asks, tilting her head and closing her book, abandoning all pretenses of having been reading it. 

“Hmm, probably not.” 

“Why not? Isn’t it obvious to literally everyone except Jester that Caleb likes her?”

“Oh, yes, I think he likes her quite a lot actually.”

“Then why don’t you think they’re on a date?” Her blue eyes meet Yasha’s, one eyebrow raised in that way she does whenever she’s trying to figure something out. Yasha swallows and glances back at the two in question. 

“Well, mainly because it’s Caleb,” she says simply, like that explains it. And really, it kind of does. 

Beau laughs, and Yasha wonders if she could recreate that sound on her harp. “Yeah, true, but we’re also talking about Jester here. She’s not exactly subtle.” 

“Maybe they’re not on a date, though? Just two friends, hanging out at the park.” 

“Yeah, sure, just two  _ friends, _ alone by themselves at the park, in the most romantic spot of all,” Beau gestures at the scenery surrounding them. “Even if neither of them used or thought of the word ‘date’ that’s what it is.” 

Yasha considers this as she watches them. They’ve slowly moved closer together as they walk. They look _very_ aware of accidentally touching each other, what with the way Caleb’s hands are grasped behind him tightly, and Jester’s never stop moving, fiddling with her hair or the bells on her horns. Both of their cheeks are flushed slightly. Whenever the incredibly unsubtle glances they send each other’s way end up with them making eye contact, they turn deeper shades of red and purple respectively as they look away, unable to hide their smiles.

Like two teenagers on their first date. Perhaps Beau was right. 

Yasha looks back at her companion. “Yeah, maybe it is a date.” 

Beau smiles at her. “A date wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“It sounds quite nice, really.” 

“Yeah.”

“Yeah…”

Yasha coughs and goes back to plucking lightly at her harp. Beau opens her book again and pretends to read. Caleb and Jester laugh softly in the distance.


End file.
